My True Family
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Naruto walks around Konoha thinking over the events after getting Tsunade to be the fifth hokage. He feels as if no doesn’t care about him as he looks around and sees families all around. He doesn’t know what it is like to have a family
1. Chapter 1

Arashi: Ok here I am again but in a new area for now. Here is my new story for Naruto. It's going to be my first story for this. I hope I do alright.

(scuffle in the background, something pops out of no where. A fox like creature comes behind Arashi.)

**Kyuubi: Yo Arashi, about time you write something about the kit instead of your usual Yugioh stories.**

Arashi glares: Very funny stupid fox! I'm going to embarrass you one why or another, you baka. Don't make me write a Sasunaru story with you and Itachi get together. Maybe a should write one eventually.

**Kyuubi: You wouldn't dare! **

Arashi: Better me then my darker half, Kyuu. Besides I got to get ready for the story to get started. (smirks evilly)

**Kyuubi shivers uncontrollably: Alright I get it.**

Arashi: Kyuubi can you do me a favor for me?

**Kyuubi: What that would be?**

Arashi: Do the disclaimer for me

**Kyuubi: Alright, Arashi doesn't own Naruto and let the show get started!**

'Thoughts'

_Italic for Naruto talking to Kyuubi_

**Bold for Kyuubi talking to Naruto**

Pairings:

NarutoxHinata

JiraiyaxTsunade

SakuraxLee

ShiikamaruxIno

Possible InoxShikaxTemari

Past MinatoxKushina

Team seven friendships.

My true family

Summary- Naruto walks around Konoha thinking over the events after getting Tsunade to be the fifth hokage. He feels as if no doesn't care about him as he looks around and sees families all around. He doesn't know what it is like to have a family and all he has is those that are his precious people. Au. Sasuke doesn't leave…

________________________________________________________________________

The leaf village's hyper active ninja, Naruto Uzamaki looked at the ground sadly as he hears children laughing and parents comforting their little ones. He always wonders what it would feel like to have a family instead of being an orphan.

If anyone asks him what he thinks of the fifth hokage, he just grins and says to them. "She's just granny Tsunade to me."

Naruto thought over what Tsunade said about protecting the village starting with him first. He found out by Shizune the same night after the battle between Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru that she was protecting him and wouldn't let Orochimaru hurt him after he passed out.

He never told anyone this but he felt loved and gave him a slight idea of having a family feels like.

**Of course she cares about you brat. That woman was worried sick when you passed out it took that pervert to calm her down. **Kyuubi scolding Naruto through their mind link.

Naruto sighed as he answered the fox. _Are you sure? I mean no one really did care about expect for a few people like the old man when he was alive, Iruka. Then later came Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Sakura. I just don't get the concept of having a family; all the people I know have families that loved them. Heck Sasuke may still have his older brother alive some where but he knew what it is like to have parents to love him. I didn't have the opportunity for that Kyuubi._

**God damn it brat, why don't you expect that you teammates care about you and stop questioning yourself. There are people wanted to see you happy and I personally would like to see you happy. Let the old woman Tsunade and that pervert Jiraiya in your heart. They treat you like you are their own child or grandchild in their own way. It doesn't hurt to tell them that you want them to be your family.** Kyuubi said softly despite him being the Kyuubi no kitsune.

Naruto gave a small smile at the fox's words and knew that he means them to be well. He should give the pervy sage and granny Tsunade a chance but a part of him fears the rejection that would hurt him. Sure he had Kakashi-sensei and the rest of team seven to count on but there are some things that he wishes to have a family to talk about.

He shook his head as he headed to the hokage tower hoping the two people he really want to talk to can give him some advice on love and family. And little did he know that Jiraiya and Tsunade were talking about him in her office.

________________________________________________________________________

In the hokage office, Tsunade paced back and forth biting her nails as she felt some one watching her.

"Stop staring at me you darn pervert!" The blond sannin growled at the white hair man leaning against the wall.

"Hime, calm it down. I sure Naruto will like the offer we are going to ask him. Besides we are going to give him the one thing he wants in the entire world beside his dream to think of." Jiraiya replied as he watched his old teammate starting to turn red in embarrassment then smiled at the one person they both cared about Naruto.

Tsunade sighed as Jiraiya closed the gap between the two, he hugged from behind as he comforted her as best as he could. She leaned against taking in his warmth as the two watched the normal life of inside the leaf village.

From a distant they heard a voice that is very familiar to them…."Granny Tsunade!"

Tsunade flinched at the dreaded nickname but knew he meant no harm of it and only called her that in endearment showed that he cared. It same for Jiraiya with Naruto calling him pervy sage. Sure the two only aloud the boy to call them that but they care about him and wanted him to feel accepted and loved.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both had something they wanted to talk to the blond about his family and who his father is. They were scared of Naruto's reaction of their secret and they hope he would accept & forgive them from keeping it away from him for so long.

They do care about the boy as their grandson but the truth is that they are Naruto's grandparents and didn't know until Tsunade found a letter from the third hokage for both Jiraiya and Tsunade in case if they should come back to the village.

Arashi: I did it! I actually wrote a Naruto fanfic. I hope you like the story please r and r. I had an idea of Jiraiya and Tsunade being the fourth hokage parents and so forth. This is dedicated to my friend who goes by Lee since he reminds me of Rock Lee. Thanks man for giving me this idea before school was out.


	2. Chapter 2 The truth comes out at last

**Arashi: Here is the second chapter for My True family. Sorry but there will be no Kyuubi today because he's in his cage for a punishment. Right before I forget once more is the darn disclaimer. I do not own Naruto. But I do own a plushie of Naruto and three video games that are about it. **

'**Thoughts'**

_**Italic for Naruto talking to Kyuubi**_

**Bold for Kyuubi talking to Naruto**

Pairings:

NarutoxHinata

JiraiyaxTsunade

SakuraxLee

ShiikamaruxIno

Possible InoxShikaxTemari

Past MinatoxKushina

Team seven friendship

My true family

_Recap from last time_:

Tsunade and Jiraiya both had something they wanted to talk to the blond about his family and who his father is. They were scared of Naruto's reaction of their secret and they hope he would accept & forgive them from keeping it away from him for so long.

They do care about the boy as their grandson but the truth is that they are Naruto's grandparents and didn't know until Tsunade found a letter from the third hokage for both Jiraiya and Tsunade in case if they should come back to the village

************************************************************************

The truth comes out at last

Tsunade tried to hold back a growl in annoyance at the nickname "Granny Tsunade" outside her office. The white hair sannin was silently laughing behind his old teammate and lover as he was sensing the very familiar chakra signature that was Naruto. She glanced over at Jiraiya giving him a dirty look that spoke for itself that he should just shut up or he would most likely get hurt. He rolled his onyx eyes to the ceiling as he felt her beautiful amber ones narrow dangerously showing a tell tale sign for him to not say a word. Thinking he wanted to live longer especially for Naruto, he gently tapped the fifth hokage on her shoulder as he whispered, "He's about to open the door right about now."

As soon Jiraiya said that the door swung open walking right in as if he owns it already was Naruto, smiling at his most precious people in his life besides Iruka and very one else. The blond looked between the two sannins wondering way the pervy sage is here and for once not peeping at the women's bath house while Tsunade was not sleeping on her job.

Naruto tilted his head somewhat as he looked at them in confusion. He could feel Kyuubi starting to stir but kept quiet that got him curious. Usually the fox would say something as soon as he wakes up. His blue eyes took in the closeness between the two adults in front of him. He knew he might get it later for saying the one name the older man didn't much care for but he really wanted to know what is going on.

Naruto asked as his blue eyes shifted as he looked between the two. "Pervy sage, what's going on? Something wrong with anybody I know?"

Jiraiya felt his eye twitching at the annoying nickname he gave up trying to get the brat to say his name. He could hear Tsunade sniggering under her breathe. Ignoring the blond woman beside him, Jiraiya continue searching the boy's face looking at the signs of the Minato in him. God he missed him and he never had a chance to tell Minato the truth that he was his father.

He wasn't the only one with the guilt of not saying anything so did Tsunade. In Naruto the toad sage could see both of his parents, Minato's looks with Kushina's personality. He could feel Tsunade want to say something but she didn't. He knew it hit her hard after reading the stupid letter, they had no clue that the boy in front of them was their grandkid before but know is a different story.

He closed his onyx eyes as he sighed have no idea where or how to begin. He had a feeling about him being familiar but never bothers to place the feeling. He pinches his nose to ignore the oncoming headache from the dreaded nickname. Not answering the kid's questions as the headache slowly became unbearable.

"When are you just going to call me by my name?" Jiraiya asked annoyed.

"When you stop being a pervert and continue with my training." Naruto answers enjoying driving the pervert some what up the wall.

Jiraiya glared at the boy wanting to smack the brat in the back of the head. He didn't get the opportunity to when Tsunade hit him harder then usual as she hissed at him. "Don't think about it, he needs to know the truth first."

"Naruto there is nothing wrong with the any other village. There is something you do need to know." Tsunade said looking at the hyper active brat in front of her.

The boy glances at the two sannins who he considers them to be his grandparents even though he never told them to their face. He watched carefully how they kept on glancing at each other then him not saying a word. Tsunade sighed as she turned to her teammate as she told him, "Soundproof the room so the guards won't hear the brat yells."

Naruto raise an eyebrow as he was about to ask what was so important when he noticed the look the fifth hokage gave him. She waited until Jiraiya standing next to her as the both of them look at him.

"Naruto have you ever wonder about your family?" Tsunade started curious of what the boy might say.

"Sure I do want to know if I have family still alive but when I was smaller I used to ask the old man he doesn't know but he said it would be better until I'm older." The blond answer sadly, remembering the third.

"What would you do if I and Tsunade told you that your family is still alive?" The toad sage wonder already have an idea of the answer.

Blinking the blond didn't really sure how to answer the question. He remembers the times when he was alone and wishes he had a family that would love him and protect him. Never have to keep up the mask that hid his pain and suffering of a lonely childhood.

"I would be happy that I do have a family then ask them why weren't they there for me when I was a kid. Maybe ask if they knew my parents and what were they like." Naruto whispered looking at the ground miserably.

Tsunade felt tears forming in her eyes as she watch her grandson reply the hurt look in his eyes that she could not stand being there. She had a feeling Jiraiya felt the same from how he scrunch his hand into a fist. He was right at what Naruto would say; he was also an orphan himself who didn't found out his clan name was after he became a Chunin

.

"Granny Tsunade what are you and pervy sage trying to tell me? I getting confuse here." Naruto ask starting to get a little bit scared that something was wrong. His blue eyes widen worried that they didn't care about him and wanted him gone.

Jiraiya notice the change in notice the change in the genin's features and his eyes. He look almost afraid of some thing bad might happen very similar to a frighten animal who learning to trust. He knew the boy had some problems growing up in the village but he didn't know how bad it was and had a feeling it was not good. Jiraiya could feel his angry for the villagers grow at the meekness of the boy in front of him. He felt Tsunade glance at him but he ignored her wondering what was wrong. Knowing that his anger is not need at the moment didn't stop the feeling to yell at the village how wrong it was to hurt the boy that is the son of the fourth hokage.

Jiraiya decide he better finish it off so that Tsunade hopefully doesn't loose her temper or him in that matter. "Naruto, we are asking you this because there is something you should know. You do in fact have family that is alive."

"Really! Where are they?" The blond ask jumping up and down on his feet excitedly.

Tsunade tried not to laugh at the scene in front of her but it looks cute though. Jiraiya unconsciously rolled his onyx eyes to the ceiling at his grandson's antics but it gave the two sannins hope the boy will expect them as his grandparents. The man continue watching the blond carefully, "They are in front of you."

"In front of me? Only you and Granny Tsunade are…in front…of me." Naruto replied strongly then slowly stopped as he fully took in pervy sage's words. He looks between the two people in front of him waiting for someone to tell him it's a joke. He didn't want to get hurt again so he had to be on his guard. "You are not serious, right?"

"We are serious Naruto. Jiraiya and I would not joke about something like that with you dealing with family. The two of us recently found out that you are related to us." Tsunade started.

Naruto interrupted her as he ask softly, "How are we related?", he didn't want to get to hopefully that he could have a family at last after twelve years of being alone.

Tsunade took a deep breath as she felt Jiraiya take her hand in his giving a soft squeeze in encouragement. She finished slowly her own hope starting to rise, "We are your grandparents, Naruto."

Naruto's blue eyes widen as he heard Kyuubi shout in his mind. **"I knew it! The brat had to be related to them. The closeness of the three is obvious from looking at the kit's memories when he spent time with the two." **He mentally shook his head as the words "We are your grandparents, Naruto." echoing in his mind. He looks at the expectant faces of Tsunade and Jiraiya and he knew that they are telling the truth. He didn't know how but a part of him does. He felt a smile forming as he notice Tsunade sigh out of relief.

He wasn't sure what to do next but that was taken care of as he notices Tsunade getting closer to him. He stared at her in the eye for a moment feeling tears wanting to form in his eyes. The blonde woman hugged as she whispered in his ear, "Its alright everything is going to be alright."

He whimpered softly as he mewl out similar to a fox kit, "Grandma, please don't leave me again."

Naruto closed his eyes as he returns the hug feeling safe in a love one's arms. He heard footsteps coming towards him and Tsunade; he heard a familiar chuckle from the pervy sage. Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Tsunade as he told her softly, "I told you every thing will be fine." She didn't say a thing but "Hn" an affirmative in response to Jiraiya's words.

The genin heard his grandfather spoke to him in the same tone with his grandmother. "We won't abandon you, Naruto. We both care and love you silly little pest." Naruto smile at his grandparents getting more closer to the warmth. He didn't mind being called a pest he accepted it being a term of affection from Jiraiya. The two enjoy teasing the other besides the usual name calling.

________________________________________________________________________

************************************************************************

Arashi: I'm going to leave it here for the second chapter. I hope you guys will continue enjoying the story as well as I am writing it. Until next time ^. ^


	3. Chapter 3 The letter

**Arashi: I got the third chapter of My True Family. I decide to make a prequel to this story to be on the look out for, "Us Against the World". I don't want to give much of it away. So let's have Kyuubi and Naruto here do the disclaimers. The Team 7 friendship won't be until much later on in the story so it will be Naruto hates Sasuke versa. Sorry if I didn't put that up in the first chapter. ^^' But there will be slight hints but that's about it.**

_**Kyuubi and Naruto: Arashi doesn't own Naruto but our owner does. She is just a fan writer who has her own vision of the show Naruto. Thanks you for reading and we hope you will enjoy this chapter.**_

**Arashi looks at Kyuubi and Naruto: Really cute guys. ^_^;**__** Another thing about the ShikaxIno or ShikaxTemari will I haven't quite decide which pairing so I may make a poll for the pairing with Shika.**

Recap:

The genin heard his grandfather spoke to him in the same tone with his grandmother. "We won't abandon you, Naruto. We both care and love you silly little pest." Naruto smile at his grandparents getting closer to the warmth. He didn't mind being called a pest he accepted it being a term of affection from Jiraiya. The two enjoy teasing the other besides the usual name calling.

________________________________________________________________________

The letter

Naruto slowly calm down as he pulled away from Tsunade's warmth. He had so many questions that he wanted to be answer but he didn't really know how to start. He opens his mouth to speak only to have a squeak come out.

Jiraiya let out a tiny chuckle as Naruto brought up his hands to cover his mouth. "Well at least that is something he got from you, Hime"

Tsunade glared at the white hair man next to her as she heard Naruto ask almost quietly, "Really?"

She glances at the boy for a moment as she groaned out. "Yeah you do. When I try to speak after I get a shock a moment before nothing comes out expect for a squeak."

"A really cute squeaks too, Hime. Especially when you get angry or embarrassed." Jiraiya laugh as he looks at Tsunade lovingly. Naruto trying his own best to hold back a laugh at his grandmother who lifted her fist to threaten pervy sage.

Not really wanting Jiraiya to be hurt when talking to Naruto, Tsunade muttered something under her breath darkly as the white hair sannin shivered slightly.

"Why weren't you there for me when I was smaller?" The blond asked almost hesitantly to his grandparents.

"We didn't know that we had a grandchild much less a son I never knew that I had, Naruto." Jiraiya answered softly as Tsunade nodded to the first part. "The two of us just found the letter from the old man that if Tsunade or I should come back to the village if he died when you were smaller we would have found out. He wanted to wait until you were a bit older to find out the truth of your family."

"Oh that makes sense, I guess." the genin answered still confused. "What did the letter say and what do you mean about a son you didn't know that you had?"

"Everything will be explained once you read the letter, brat." Tsunade replied while glancing at Jiraiya. Jiraiya got the letter out from the drawer of the hokage desk that usually hid the sake from Shizune's sight. He gave the letter to Naruto so he could read it.

The blond unfolded the letter and look at the familiar writing of the old man.

"_**Dear Jiraiya and Tsunade,**_

_**There is something that the two of you should know. About thirteen years ago the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze sealed the Kyuubi no kitsune in his own son Naruto. Naruto is going to be under his mother's maiden Uzamaki for his protection. He was supposed to be consider to be a hero to the village.**_

_**There was something interesting about Naruto that reminded me of the two of you. He had your stubbornness, Jiraiya. He sometimes pulls the same type of pranks that you did at one time. **_

_**He had Tsunade's spunkiness in him and the air that is similar to hers for getting others close to her. He has a hard time to trust people but when he does he would consider you worthy of being his precious person very similar to you Jiraiya.**_

_**I finally got curious about the boy's family despite his father is the fourth hokage. The day that he was sick and need his shots, I got a sample of blood from him and tested to your guys. **_

_**I made an interesting discovery that I did not imagine at all. Naruto is your grandson, Jiraiya and you Tsunade if you are shaking your head. Yes Jiraiya that means that your favorite student was the son you never knew that you had. If Naruto is reading this, please forgive an old man. I couldn't answer your question on your family because your father had so many enemies that is not counting Tsunade's or Jiraiya's. **_

_**want you to forgive them because they were in the dark also and I happen to know that your father would be proud of you. Naruto, your real name was to be Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze. **_

_**Continue to carry the will of fire that burns so bright within the fire country. And the to the great warriors the next generation is, yes Naruto I'm talking about yours. Its your duty as a future hokage to make sure to keep the village thriving.**_

_**From an old man and hokage of Konoha,**_

_**Sarutobi Hiruzen**_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

Arashi: Here is the third chapter to My True family. Please read and Review, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4 Jiraiya’s reaction

**Arashi**: I want to give a thank you to pharix for helping me with finding out the third's name. Bigger thanks to the others who read and reviewed this story. A new chapter as for saying thanks to all the review. The prequel will be under Jiraiya and Tsunade since that will be their story.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto but I wish I did though.

'Thoughts'

_Italic for Naruto talking to Kyuubi_

**Bold for Kyuubi talking to Naruto**

---Flashbacks---

*Time changes*

**Recap**:

"**Oh that makes sense, I guess." the genin answered still confused. "What did the letter say and what do you mean about a son you didn't know that you had?"**

"**Everything will be explained once you read the letter, brat." Tsunade replied while glancing at Jiraiya. Jiraiya got the letter out from the drawer of the hokage desk that usually hid the sake from Shizune's sight. He gave the letter to Naruto so he could read it.**

________________________________________________________________________

************************************************************************

Jiraiya's reaction

Naruto finish reading the letter that the old man hokage left, he felt the sting of tears in the back of his eyes. He could never blame the third at all and understands now his reasons were to protect him. But he realized something that Jiraiya never told him how he reacted that the fourth was his son.

He was getting very curious of his grandfather's reaction as he noticed the older man's twitching. Tsunade noticed it as well and it was getting her a little bit angry because the pervert had not told her his feelings on the matter. She tried to get him to say something when he disappeared suddenly as she turned around for a moment.

Jiraiya felt the looks from his wife/teammate and grandson as they moved closer to him with looks of suspicion in their eyes. He decided at that moment that Minato and Naruto got that suspicious look from Tsunade. He used to get that look if he did something wrong and didn't want to tell anyone or if he has a secret. He wanted to leave but couldn't when he felt a kunai slowly digging in his back and the tapping of her foot didn't help matters.

"Don't even think about it Jiraiya. I was wondering myself on your thoughts and feelings on the matter dealing with what the letter said… Especially the part of finding out that Minato is your son and then suddenly you disappear." Tsunade growled darkly. The other sannin shivered already regretting leaving for some time but he should say it at his own time, right.

"There is nothing to tell Tsunade." Jiraiya replied quickly trying to find an escape route and forgot one little thing, his grandson. He was a sucker already to the sad and lost look already. If he saw the look right now he would cave in.

He barely glance over to see the said look on Naruto's face only to have his eyes widen slightly as tears slowly form as he whispered. "Please pervy sage, I would like to know. I mean this dealing with my father and I kinda want to know more about him. So please pervy sage…" The blond finished softly as a few whimpers came out. Tsunade glare got darker as she heard her grandson whimper like a lost child.

She was not going to admit that it was funny seeing Jiraiya who once told her that there will be no kid that will brake down the barrier around him. She heard him groan something out similar to "Fine I'll tell you already. Just quiet with the look you know that I hate when you do that, brat."

Tsunade snickered softly under her breath as she watches the scene before her. She hopes to see more situations similar to this one. If she had a camera would be nice to have for the house. She was brought back from her thoughts as she heard her husband start off slowly.

"Trust me near it wasn't funny at all to find this out barely two weeks ago. Much less remembering the thoughts going through my mind at the time. I felt so many things at once that I was so confused that I didn't know what to do. I better begin when I found the letter first then later on should it to Tsunade."

----Flashback---

*Two weeks earlier*

Jiraiya was at the bath house doing research for his upcoming book of the Icha Icha Paradise. He giggled softly at the sight of women playing in the water. He was happy that the brat was not around to bug him for training or whatever the reason. He cares about the blond and he couldn't help at times but see Minato in the boy.

But sometimes it hurted him more then anything in the world knowing that Naruto never really had the chance to get to know his father, much less about his clan. Jiraiya kept his last name a secret to the world that only a few people besides himself knew his family name is Namikaze. Only Sarutobi-sensei, Gamabunta, and Tsunade knew of this and kept their peace about it. He thought it was a coincidence that his student had the same clan name as him but thought nothing of it.

He felt bad not being there for Naruto when he was younger and knew what it was like not to have anyone there for you. He didn't want to get close to the boy but some how that brat manage to get a spot in his heart that only two people had the privilege, Tsunade and Minato. He knew he better leave soon before Tsunade decides to look for him again because the brat complained to her about his training.

He hates and loves it when she gets angry, for one it gives him some inspirations for his books and she looked darn cute when her nose scrunches at him. And he knew it was painful after so many times being punched or kick by that woman but he never learns. She had him wrapped around her little finger till the day he dies and even then he's still hooked.

He sighed almost sadly not being able to stay longer but he was faithful to his wife and would never cheat on her. She already told him the other day that not even Shizune didn't know they are together and he laugh so hard that night he was sure everyone in Konoha could have heard him. He thought Tsunade would have told her apprentice already because they are really close.

He walk to the hokage tower even though Tsunade is stuck in a meeting dealing with the treaty between the Sand and The Leaf Village in the meeting room instead of the comforts of her office. He passed the guards as they let him through, thinking he's going to bug the hokage one way or another and they could hear the show near their post.

Jiraiya glance around noting that the paperwork on the side of the desk and he felt sorry for her. He looked at Minato's picture on the wall with the previous hokages of the leaf village. He pushed back the memories he had of the kid not wanting to remember at the moment. He knew that Tsunade had hidden her secret stash of Sake in one of the drawers in her desk and he felt that a small drink will help him forget. To busy poking around the drawers he didn't notice her stand in front of her desk glaring at him.

"What a pleasant surprise you showed up, Jiraiya." Tsunade spoke softly as she felt a smile of satisfaction forming on her mouth as the man in front of her gulped before looking up wards.

He smiled at his wife hoping that would appease him from his punishment later and for not training the brat as he was supposed to. Her brown eyes narrowed in suspicion as Jiraiya tried not to twitch, a habit he got after a while waiting for their sensei when they were kids. She knew he was hiding something but what and she needed to go back in the conference room in 20 minutes.

Tsunade opened the draw that had her sake in there as she felt him glaring at her. He rolled his eyes use to her attitude when it came to sake when he noticed a letter in the far corner. It had both his and Tsunade's names on it written in a familiar writing of their old sensei. He was about to open the letter when Tsunade notice he wasn't paying any attention to her. She leaned against him to see what the letter say.

"_**Dear Jiraiya and Tsunade,**_

_**There is something that the two of you should know. About thirteen years ago the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze sealed the Kyuubi no kitsune in his own son Naruto. Naruto is going to be under his mother's maiden Uzamaki for his protection. He was supposed to be considered as a hero to the village.**_

_**There was something interesting about Naruto that reminded me of the two of you. He had your stubbornness, Jiraiya. He sometimes pulls the same type of pranks that you did at one time. **_

_**He had Tsunade's spunkiness in him and the air that is similar to hers for getting others close to her. He has a hard time to trust people but when he does he would consider you worthy of being his precious person very similar to you Jiraiya.**_

_**I finally got curious about the boy's family despite his father is the fourth hokage. The day that he was sick and need his shots, I got a sample of blood from him and tested to your guys. **_

_**I made an interesting discovery that I did not imagine at all. Naruto is your grandson, Jiraiya and you Tsunade if you are shaking your head. Yes Jiraiya that means that your favorite student was the son you never knew that you had. If Naruto is reading this, please forgive an old man. I couldn't answer your question on your family because your father had so many enemies that is not counting Tsunade's or Jiraiya's. **_

_**I want you to forgive them because they were in the dark also and I happen to know that your father would be proud of you. Naruto, your real name was to be Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze. **_

_**Continue to carry the will of fire that burns so bright within the fire country. And to the great warriors the next generation is, yes Naruto I'm talking about yours. It's your duty as a future hokage to make sure to keep the village thriving.**_

_**From an old man and hokage of Konoha,**_

_**Sarutobi Hiruzen"**_

Tsunade shook her head at the thought of the one annoying brat that she started considering between her son and grandson was in fact really is her grandson. She looked at Jiraiya to only see him pale, his eyes widen with disbelief.

She felt guilty about never telling him about her being pregnant but she had no chose to leave her own child. The stress was too hard and they were at war at the time so it was hard to raise a child in that condition. She decide to give the baby' Jiraiya's name because the idiot hardly ever used it anyways and to honor his clan as well as hers.

Jiraiya kept seeing the words, **"**_**Yes Jiraiya that means that your favorite student was the son you never knew that you had." **_flashing in his mind. He felt angry at Tsunade for not telling him but she must have her reason then sort of happy that his own child had his clan name. He needed to be alone for awhile to think this through. Jiraiya waited until Tsunade turned around to get a drink from the sake bottle on her desk, he poofed off somewhere.

-Miles away from Leaf Village

"HE'S MY WHAT………! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!"

Near the Akatsuki base Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi stopped as they looked around wondering who shouted. Itachi muttered under his breath, "Wonder what he did now?"

Deidara blinked as he asked Itachi, not paying attention to Sasori's glare at the Uchiha. "What do you think that was, uh?"

Itachi answered in his usual way, "Not really sure Deidara."

-Sand Village-

Gaara glanced up from the dreaded work for kage…paperwork. He was glad to have a distraction since Temari was currently in the Leaf village for the treaty between the two villages. He sighed once more wanting to leave his office and get away from the paperwork but continue working as he muttered darkly under his breath. "I'm going to find the person you ever invented paperwork and destroy him."

-Sound Village

Orochimaru scowled as he think of a new plan to get Sasuke here in Sound. He heard Kabuto sigh for the fifth time and personally it was getting on the snake's bad side. He's angry as it is because the plan was supposed to be fool proof but where is Sasuke Uchiha. The two glanced up when they heard something and felt a killer intent following. Orochimaru shivered slightly knowing the one person who manage to scare the living day lights out of him when pissed off, Jiraiya. He couldn't help but wonder who caused him to pissed off about something.

-Afterlife

Sarutobi Hiruzen felt a chill going down his back at the sound of his old student's voice. He glanced at Minato who was sitting across from him playing Poker, he had a confused look in his blue eyes for a moment then it dawned on him.

"Err, Sarutobi you don't think that the pervert found the letter do you?" Minato asked the former third hokage, feeling a sweat drop forming. He understood the reason for not knowing his parents and he got to be with them as a friend or student but not as their son. He was happy anyways and he hoped his own child could forgive for putting that stupid fox in him.

"Minato I think he did." Sarutobi replied somberly.

Jiraiya started muttering under his breath about stupid old sensei and an idiot for not saying anything sooner about Naruto.

-----Flashback ends-----

Naruto stared at Jiraiya for a moment before he started laughing his head off about the shouting part because he heard it when he was training. Tsunade shivered slightly remembering the killer intent that followed after the shout. And she was glad that she was on his good side once more.

________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5 Can I tell my friends?

Arashi: An interesting twist in the story now. I'm glad that many like My True Family.

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto but I wish I did though.

'Thoughts'

_Italic for Naruto talking to Kyuubi_

**Bold for Kyuubi talking to Naruto**

---Flashbacks---

*Time changes*

**Recap**:

Naruto stared at Jiraiya for a moment before he started laughing his head off about the shouting part because he heard it when he was training. Tsunade shivered slightly remembering the killer intent that followed after the shout. And she was glad that she was on his good side once more.

________________________________________________________________________

Can I tell my friends?

Jiraiya glared at Naruto as he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. The blond was to busy laughing his head off to pay any attention to the glare that the man was giving him. Naruto fell on the ground as his laughter slowly got louder. Kyuubi had to stop himself from laughing at the pervert's face. He heard everything and understood the man's reaction but the yelling part was something else.

Tsunade was about to say something when Jiraiya growled out. "Not a single word."

Rolling her eyes at the scene she found it funny herself and it gave a better understanding why Jiraiya disappeared for a couple of days. She was happy to have Naruto's forgiveness and understanding. She wanted to make sure that he does become hokage.

"Jiraiya let the boy have his fun." Tsunade whispered to Jiraiya, enjoying the embarrass look on his features.

"Whatever you say Tsunade." He returned with a small smile as Naruto stood up as he stretched to get his numb limbs working once more.

"Granny Tsunade, pervy sage I was wondering if I could tell my friends that you guys are my grandparents." Naruto asked hoping the two sannins would say yes.

Jiraiya sighed as he answered his grandson. "Naruto that won't be a good idea right now."

"Why not, pervy sage. I hate keeping secrets from my friends." Naruto answered looking sad.

"There are stronger shinobis that would try to kill you if they found out that you're our grandson besides using your friends as bait." Tsunade answered as she watches the sad look getting more apparent. "We can tell only a couple of people at least so it stays safe but they got to be people that we trust our lives with brat."

Before Naruto could answer the door of the office opened as Shizune and Hinata coming in. Their eyes widen with shock and surprised as they stared at the three occupations in the room.

"Well Tsunade at least now you can tell Shizune that we are married and Naruto is our grandson." Jiraiya joked.

Shizune fainted on the floor at the news while Hinata already closed the door passed out next as Naruto got close to her and Shizune. Tsunade groaned at the bluntness of how Jiraiya putted it as. She knew they are going to be telling the two girls on the floor the story.

________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: I know the chapter is short but I had to find a way to introduce both Shizune and Hinata. Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6 Telling the truth about Naruto

Arashi: I was trying to figure out how I wanted Shizune and Hinata react once they hear the whole story. I don't own Naruto

Recap:

Before Naruto could answer the door of the office opened as Shizune and Hinata coming in. Their eyes widen with shock and surprised as they stared at the three occupations in the room.

"Well Tsunade at least now you can tell Shizune that we are married and Naruto is our grandson." Jiraiya joked.

Shizune fainted on the floor at the news while Hinata already closed the door passed out next as Naruto got close to her and Shizune. Tsunade groaned at the bluntness of how Jiraiya putted it as. She knew they are going to be telling the two girls on the floor the story.

'Thoughts'

_Italic for Naruto talking to Kyuubi_

**Bold for Kyuubi talking to Naruto**

---Flashbacks---

*Time changes*

________________________________________________________________________

Telling the truth about Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze

Naruto moved closer to the girl that is part of the rookie nine, her bluish-black hair seem to shine like a halo on her head as serene smile glimmered upon her lips. Naruto smiled at his sleeping friend not wanting to wake her up yet, his blue eyes softening as a true smile came once more on his lips with the mask falling down.

Shaking the thoughts of how Hinata look a lot like an angel with her asleep, Naruto gently shook the girl's shoulder as he called her name ignoring the slight snickering from Jiraiya's direction. Tsunade smiled at her grandson see that he cared about the Hyuuga girl.

She knew some parts of Hinata's home life and knew that her clan really didn't care that much for her and she looks up to Naruto as a beacon of light in her life of darkness. She just hope that Naruto can see that he has fallen for Hinata and it's a true love then the kind he has for Sakura.

Shizune woke up first with a groan as a pounding in the back of her head. She found herself staring at Tsunade's honey-brown eyes; notice her friend and sensei smirking slightly at her.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Shizune." Tsunade teased her apprentice gently. Shizune smiled back as she giggled at the words but she wondered why she's on the floor. Then it hit her all of a sudden why she was on the floor because she heard Tsunade and Jiraiya talking to Naruto about something but didn't know what.

---Flashback--

She notices Hinata walking in the office wanting to ask Tsunade if she could teach her couple of medical Justus. They chatted a little bit and joked about how many times Jiraiya runs out of Tsunade's office trying not to be killed.

Thinking the three are done with their conversation, Shizune opened the door to hear the part being said.

"_**There are stronger shinobis that would try to kill you if they found out that you're our grandson besides using your friends as bait. We can tell only a couple of people at least so it stays safe but they got to be people that we trust our lives with brat." **_

She looked at Hinata as both girls thought at the same time, 'Is Naruto really the grandson of the two of the famous three sannins, Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade. The two of them just stared at the three shocks and finally seeing the slight resemble between Naruto and the two sannins.

Last thing Shizune heard and saw was when Jiraiya moved closer to Tsunade as he said straight out.

"_**Well Tsunade at least now you can tell Shizune that we are married and Naruto is our grandson." **_

--Flashback ends--

Shizune glance behind her to see Naruto try to find a way to rouse Hinata. She heard a tiny groan from the girl then a squeak out after seeing Naruto close to her. Shizune stifled a snicker at the younger girl. Everyone in the village knew that she has a big crush on the blonde kitsune expect the said person.

She got off the ground rubbing her aching head as Hinata got help from Naruto; the poor girl had a blush on her cheeks. Naruto couldn't help but think that Hinata looked rather adorable with the blush on her cheeks.

**I'm going to have to agree with you on that one kit. **Kyuubi replied smirking.

_Kyuu that ain't funny?_ Naruto squeaked inside his mind staring that the fox with wide eyes.

**She's make a fine mate for you one day. Besides she does in fact c…never mind I'll let you figure it out, brat. **Kyuubi answered matter factly before closing the link incase Naruto had something to say.

_Kyuubi you stupid fox tell me what you mean!_

………………

_Great he's not going to help me. Thanks you overgrown fuzz ball. _Naruto growled in his mind as he return from his mindscape, listening to half-heartedly at Shizune who was currently scolding Tsunade about not tell her about her marriage much less Naruto being her grandson. Jiraiya snickered under his breath as Tsunade sigh waiting for Shizune to finish her questioning.

"Lady Tsunade when were you going to tell me about Naruto being your grandson?" Shizune ask hurt that her friend didn't tell her sooner.

Tsunade was about to answer when Naruto interrupted. "She didn't know until two weeks ago and I just found out today myself. Granny Tsunade we might as well fill Shizune in to what's going on."

"The will have to go to Hinata and she'll have to know a certain secret of yours brat." Jiraiya told Naruto as the blond flinch feeling scared to what the Hyuuga Princess will do after she finds out.

Hinata glance at her crush noting the fear look on his face that got her worried. She was always curious to way the villagers treated Naruto coldly, giving him glares and setting prices to high for the blond to buy anything really.

"W…What secret…would that makes you afraid of …telling me, Narutokun?" Hinata stuttered hating when she does that when she's around Naruto.

Naruto always thought she was cute when she stutter trying to say something. He wanted to tell her but he was afraid that he might loose a friend. He kept quiet as she continues he voice slowly loosing the stuttering to it. "True friends are there for you when you r-really need the help. Please Nar-Naruto-kun tell me, I just d-don't like it when your sa-sad."

Tsunade and Jiraiya understood Naruto's fears of not being expected with his friends about Kyuubi being sealed in his stomach. He gazed at his grandparents, silent asking permission to tell Hinata the truth about everything. Jiraiya nodded as Naruto gave a sigh of relief but he didn't know how to start.

"Hinata, before Naruto tells what's going on. You need to know the S-rank secret and swear on your life not to tell anyone what's going to be said, that the same for you Shizune." Tsunade spoke a serious look on her features as she narrowed her eyes critically.

Both girls look at each other then to the fifth hokage as they said at once. "We promise."

Tsunade look at Naruto telling him silently to start talking, he gave her a crooked smile that seem too familiar to a certain pervert that she knows. He closed his eyes for a moment to get his composure as he started opening his eyes as he watch the two girls reaction especially Hinata's.

"About 13 years ago, the village was attack by Kyuubi and the fourth had found a way to destroy the fox. That isn't true at all about the fourth being able to destroy the fox. He had to seal the fox in a newborn baby-"

"Naruto-kun, that baby was you. The fourth had to seal Kyuubi in you to save the village and that's way all the villagers glare at you all the time." Hinata stated getting angry at the villagers missing the shock look on Naruto's face.

Not once did Hinata stutter as she made the connection as her eyes narrowed more dangerously then Tsunade's. "But they shouldn't think because they should have treated you like a hero instead of how they did. How can they make you sound like that you're the Kyuubi itself when the two of you are different beings?"

Hinata blush when she notice everyone in the room started at her with shock looks on their faces. She squeaked looking down seeing a pair of feet near hers glance up to see Naruto standing in front of her with tears forming in his blue eyes as he whispered softly. "You really mean that?"

Hinata nodded smiling at the blond boy in front of her as she answered back, "Of course I mean that, Naruto-kun. You are not Kyuubi, you're Naruto."

Shizune and Tsunade awed in the background as Jiraiya was itching to get out his notebook to write this down for his book. The three knew of Kyuubi being sealed but hearing Hinata telling that to Naruto was down adorable. Jiraiya could see his grandson being with Hinata better then Sakura really.

The three then explained about the letter and how Jiraiya and Tsunade found out that Naruto was their grandson and the fourth was his father. The two girls laughed when they heard about Jiraiya's reaction but glad the three told them the truth and happy to keep it a secret.

Hinata muttered under her breath forgetting that Naruto was beside her, "They do look a lot a like if you look closely."

Naruto chuckled as he whispered in her ear, "You think so?"

Hinata squeak softly watching Naruto gazing at her with a soft look. She smiled at him as she nodded making a vow to herself. 'I want to help you Naruto to accomplish your dreams. Until I have enough courage to tell you my feelings for you, I'll wait and be satisfied to being your friend. Though I'll hurt anyone who dares insult you in front of me.'

________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: Shizune and Hinata are brought to speed on what's going on. I hope you will like the chapter. Hinata might be out of character but oh well. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7 Thoughts of a blond kitsune

Arashi: Had a bit of a writer's block for this story. Thanks for all the alerts on this story. *bows* I know doing other stories not a smart idea but got a few good ideas along the way. The team friendship for Team 7 will be farther down the line not off the bat. Only hints of the past events that made them slightly closer but that's all.

Disclaimers-Don't own Naruto and never will *pouts*

'**Thoughts'**

_**Italic for Naruto talking to Kyuubi**_

**Bold for Kyuubi talking to Naruto**

---Flashbacks---

*Time changes*

-Pov-

_**Recap:**_

_**Naruto nod as he grabs her hands with his as he called out to the three occupants in the room. "I'm going to take Hinata-chan home then going myself. Later Shizune, Granny Tsunade, Pervy Sage see you guys in a couple of days if not tomorrow."**_

_**Hinata's blush deepens as she heard the blond say "Hinata-chan." She let out soft of appreciation that she's acknowledging by her crush. Naruto pulled her out of the tower towards the Hyuuga Clan house in the middle of the village near the Uchiha district. **_

_**________________________________________________________________________ **_

Thoughts of a blond kitsune

-Naruto's pov-

At the corner of my eye, Hinata reminds me of a goddess in the moonlight. Her pale skin seems to shine beautifully causing my heart to pick up speed. I really don't know why I called her Hinata-chan but it felt rather right then saying it to Sakura. What did that baka fuzzy ball meant by that comment earlier?

Sure I have up the mask that hides my true self but I let that side of me out piece by piece hoping no one catches on. I could feel the soft lavender eyes glance at me rather shyly. If that stupid fox was awake he would have been teasing me. I turn to the girl next to me wondering why she seems to stutter at times when ever I'm around.

"Hinata, are we getting near your house?" I ask quietly since it is dark and many would love to hurt me.

I don't want anything to happen to the girl besides me. Even though she seems delicate she's not but rather a jewel that needs a bit of patience to get farther. She tilts her head slightly causing her bluish black bangs to fall into her eyes. I had the urge to push the bangs back and felt rather confuse by the feeling.

She stare at the compound a few feet a head of them, then turns to mw. She replies hoping not to stutter, "It is, Naruto-kun. Thanks for wa-alking me home."She walks inside the doors turning back to wave at me and I smile at her causing that cute blush to darken a bit on her cheeks.

I have to admit she does look cute with the blush and that stutter is adorable. I shook my head while walking back to my apartment when I saw my two teammates stare at me. I glance at them wondering what is with the surprise look on their faces. Was Sasuke smiling or smirking?

Sakura spoke for the two of them getting Sasuke to glare at her. "Are you and Hinata going out?"

My eyes widen in surprise as warmth graze my cheeks. "Hinata and I are only friends"

Sasuke shook his head at out pink hair team mate before grunting out annoyed with no one in general. "Just be at the training field tomorrow dobe."

My teeth grind a bit at the dobe comment. At times I want to beat that teme into the ground to show no one has to kiss the very ground he walks. He stalks off getting Sakura to pout and call after him. I swore he shivers lightly at her voice. It's something to ask that bastard about that probably after training or something. What does Hinata mean to me? This thought seems to plague my mind since I saw her in the hokage office.

Sure she's strange but cute at the same time. Her eyes the lightest of lavender that makes her eyes shine when she's happy. I hate it when she's hurt or sad though I don't know why though. She seems to look up to me for a reason that I can't explain. Seeing her smile takes my breath away and feels weird when I'm not around her. What is going on with me?

________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: A bit short but wanted Naruto to have his thoughts heard. Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 8 Author note

**Author's note**

**Should I leave My True Family as it is or take it down and revise it? Parts see not to be right and there are mistakes I wish to correct. I'm glad for those who have enjoy this story so far. If there are parts or things you would like to see please leave it in a review and I'll take some consideration. **

**Besides sort of confuse on the following pairing for Shika even though it's a side pairing but will have a vary important part later on, Shika/Ino or Shika/Temari.**

**Who should Shika be with Ino or Temari?**

**Arashi wolf Princess**


End file.
